


PingXiaWaiZhuan 第十九章

by tengdou



Series: 萍侠外传 [2]
Category: PingXiaWaiZhuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tengdou/pseuds/tengdou





	PingXiaWaiZhuan 第十九章

第十九章

早在第一次见到林长萍的时候，司徒绛就讨厌他身上天真过头的种种想法，仁义道德，只有没见过杀戮的人才会有悲天悯人的多余仁慈。当你被逼到墙角，衣不蔽体，连饭都吃不上的时候，岂止是偷掠抢夺，就连鬼神挡在面前都可以杀死，而尊严这种东西，更是比脚下的泥土还不值钱。

林长萍是活得太顺利了，少年成名，门派拥戴，被捧上了云端，看不见光鲜下无数带血的挣扎。这世上，只有富人才会有闲心施舍穷人多余的钱财，他慷慨，越是慷慨，却越让穷人觉得嫌恶。司徒绛之所以一眼看出方晏对林长萍的不满，那是因为，他曾经比任何人都要更深地嫉妒过他，嫉妒得，就等着亲眼看着那个人一蹶不振，再也爬不起来。

热烫的清水当头淋下，浴桶里顿时化开了一层泥血，和水汽一起漂浮在表面。林长萍没什么意识，眼睛里空空洞洞的，伤口碰到热水刺激都不会觉得疼痛，只任它不断向外渗着血，遇到了清水便化成淡淡的浅色。司徒绛替他擦干净背脊，上了凝血的药膏，那人赤裸的身体在光影里一圈分明的线条，无声地散发着伤恸的气息。

“该死……”司徒绛烦躁不已，比起让其他人看到林长萍的身体，他宁可自己伺候他。他拿过手巾，不耐地罩到林长萍头上擦着他的头发，掌心摩挲，宽大的巾布下只露出那人的一张脸，捧在手掌里既不避也不逃。

司徒绛渐渐地停下手上的动作，静静地看了他一会儿。

“林长萍？”

对方没有反应。

“长萍。”

那人皱了皱眉，感觉到痛似的，紧绷起身体。

“好了我不说，”司徒绛搂过他的脖子，“……我不会说的。”

保守秘密是需要条件的。当司徒绛低头吻到他的唇角时，林长萍只是闭上眼睛，任他轻舔着打开了牙关。他仿佛更不在乎了，就像是背上的伤口一样，身体的痛，根本及不上心口的万分之一。

雨天的夜晚仍是清冽的温度，但是司徒绛却没有感觉到寒冷，他低头吻了好一会儿，手掌捧着那人的脸颊，细细碎碎的亲吻不厌其烦。这种拖泥带水的柔情连他自己都不习惯，林长萍不会感觉到快感，甚至极大可能是深恶痛绝，这样的讨好得不到什么回应，只能视为多此一举的花哨情趣。

是啊，趁虚而入很卑鄙，再挑逗，不过给这层卑鄙披上快感的外衣。不过，司徒绛并不在乎，他从来就没想过光明磊落。

喘息声变得急促，林长萍侧了侧头，因为被逐渐灼热起来的深吻弄得透不过气，下意识地就往边上躲开去。这么一个细微的动作抵抗意味不言而喻，司徒绛皱了皱眉，手臂穿过了他的双腿抱起他，动作粗鲁地将他一把压到了墙上。背脊上顿时传来一阵剧痛，伤口摩擦在墙壁上的撕裂感逼得林长萍低哼一声，额上沁出细密的冷汗来。

“啊，弄痛你了？”司徒绛笑着问了声，将下身贴紧那人敞开的下体，“你不说，我可发现不了。”

曾经，他也这般逼迫过他，居高临下地问着，你到底求不求饶。那时候的林长萍咬紧下唇，即使被欲望和痛感交替折磨，也凭着难以置信的意志没有向他低头。

但是这次他却皱着眉，痛苦地低语道：“……痛……很痛……”

司徒绛有些意外，将信将疑着，语气仍显得不屑：“背上的药膏明明有麻醉作用，就算出血，也不至于如此吧。”

“……痛……”

他一开口就停不下来，断断续续地重复着这个字，仿佛身体上承受了无比巨大的痛楚，已经让他忘记了尊严二字。司徒绛被他吓了一跳，手臂环着腰把林长萍放下来，仔细察看他背脊上的伤口。明明只是擦开了点新口子，血渗出的也不多，其他地方更是没有多余的伤痕，司徒绛连脉都听了，不由怒声骂道：“你这是在耍谁！俎上鱼肉，不想做也得做，你以为你这次躲得了！”

厉声之下，林长萍双手抱过头，他不再喊痛了，却比不喊痛时看起来还要煎熬。司徒绛乱得兴致都快没了，没有伤口，那个人也不愿意说，纵使他再神通广大，也不可能敲开了脑子去找病因。

“林长萍……林长萍！”他在愠怒中掰过了对方的脸，凌乱的湿发下，是一双失神空洞的眼睛。

他僵在原地，忽然之间才意识到，自己无法体会林长萍所承受的痛苦，就像林长萍反问他的一样，他根本不明白他。

这个人，曾经得到过太多，一夕之间的坍塌失去，不是他司徒绛，这个从未拥有过的人，能够理解的。

“你这木头……”

他竟拿他毫无办法，就算这个人变得一无所有，任人宰割，司徒绛却依然对他束手无策。

沉吟片刻，从腰间解下了一个小瓷瓶，司徒绛把瓶口拧开，抵到林长萍的唇边：“喝了它，保证你非但一点不痛，还会觉得很舒服。”

他看着他：“不过这水只能喝一口，多了会要命，懂么。”

灯火中，也不知道林长萍听明白了没有，不过那人还是仰起头张开嘴，任由冰凉的瓷体碰到唇边。一股清冽的水送进口中，甜津津的仿若带着香气的泉水，光是闻着这阵味道，身体居然奇迹般地轻松了起来，林长萍不由自主地想去拿瓷瓶，被司徒绛抬手举高了些，恶意地摇了摇头。

“这可不是好东西。”

透明的液体把那人干涸的嘴唇濡湿出水色来，司徒绛忍耐住立刻去蹂躏那副唇舌的冲动，只俯下身，把林长萍的一条腿抬起来，埋首凑到了他的腿间。

天知道他为什么这么做，明明自己还欲火未泄，可是身体已经自发地动作了。林长萍的反应很明显，喝了药，脑子都不清不楚的，所有的欲望都非常诚实。被充满技巧地取悦着，令他颤抖着喘息起来，背脊紧张地弓起，鼻息中急促的几个音节，听得司徒绛下身发胀，嘴里的力道侵略似的刺激着对方。

手指插进对方的发中，林长萍仰起头，脑海中一潮接着一潮的快感令意识难以集中。司徒绛伸手拓开他的后庭，手指伸进去感觉里面湿热一片，没一会儿穴口就将他吸住，一阵一阵皱缩，仿佛是想要往里吞食一般。

妈的……

一本正经的人，身体却敏感得不像话，早知道他喜欢这个，上次就不用做得那么艰难万分。司徒绛将那器物吐出来，绕着铃口用舌尖来回扫了几下，林长萍腿都软了，脑子里空白一片，不知道自己在做什么，也不知道对方在做什么，只觉得浑身都一阵酥麻，迫切地想要释放。

司徒绛才没那么便宜他，站起身将他翻过来，一边抱过他的腰，一边慢慢扶着插了进去。

异样的侵入感让林长萍稍稍回复了点意识，他挪了一步，想要往前躲，却被紧接着的一记顶动一下挤压到深处。陌生的快感像蛛网一般快速缚满了躯体，一时之间他连站都站不住，只用肩膀勉强撑住墙，双手颤颤巍巍地抚上了自己的下体。

没有力气，毫无章法，这样的抚慰根本起不了什么作用。林长萍涨得难受，身体深处还在被不断的撞击累积欲望，双腿被分得更开。司徒绛咬到他的耳朵，绕着耳廓一路舔进耳朵里，老练的挑逗下，怀里的那人痉挛着一阵发抖，急促的呻吟声像是要被哽住一般，穴口快速地紧缩起来，身下断断续续淌了一滩暧昧的水渍。

没想到一小瓶错神水，居然能把一个落魄剑侠，搞得这么浪。

“那么想射么……”

眼看着对方苦不堪言，眼角都潮了，司徒绛亲了亲他背上的伤口，终于一只手伸下去，摸到了林长萍的手指。

耳畔极轻的一声耳语，他笑着诱惑道：“我来教你。”

发烫的呼吸，炽热的欲望，不同的两个人手指交缠，羞耻而忘我地交合着。在溅出的一瞬间，意识里一片空白，林长萍撇去了脑海中晃动不止的回忆，像抓住了救命稻草，酥麻的快感分蚀了绝望，哀痛，仿佛抽去了灵魂之后，获得了新的躯壳。


End file.
